


On Loving An Elf Smith

by orphan_account



Series: For Love of Dark and Light [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauron on Celebrimbor.</p><p>(He is yours now.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Loving An Elf Smith

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [On Loving An Elf Smith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541028) by [shadowoftheday654321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowoftheday654321/pseuds/shadowoftheday654321)



1.

Come to his city draped in silk and gold, jewels and precious metal. Speak to his people, and watch as your words weave themselves into the small spaces between the ear and brain, and bind them to you. Promise them magic and glory and forever lasting lands with kingdoms built from mithril and stone.

When their lord looks dubious assure him he has nothing to fear from, that you’ve only the best intentions and would do nothing to harm his city.

Lie with a mask and a smile. It’s what you do best, after all.

2.

Listen as he tells you of the warnings of that come to him like the magnetic pull of a forge to its smith. Listen as he implies you’re hiding something, assure him you are not, that you’ve told him everything.

Do not trust him.

3.

His laughter is clear and deep, echoing like a dwarven song under a mountain and reminding you of the cooling lava that flows forth from the earth in streams.

It would be a crime not to seduce him.

4.

Watch him with far more subtly than he watches you with. Learn who he trusts and who his friends are, what his people think of him, and whether or not they are loyal, and how to gain his trust.

Learn how he watches you, let him think you want him. (You do.)

5.

Do not love him.

(His kisses are water and fire and the steam rising as they join together .)

6.

Take him. Devour him with savage eyes and a gentle touch; it would not do to scare him. 

How you’ve wanted this! He is hard muscle under silk soft skin and moans likes this is all he’s ever wanted.

Maybe it is.

7.

Do not let him go. But do not love him, do not.

8.

Hiss, snarl, rage and love. Destroy and create only to destroy again and curse his name. How could one elf, one damnable, breakable elf, reduce you to such?

9.

Demand answers with storm dark eyes and hissing teeth. 

10.

When he tells you he loves you, take him.

11.

Burn his city, destroy his works. Leave him houseless, and friendless and watch him as despair sinks into his pores and racks his heart.

Laugh.

This is what he gets for betraying you.

12.

When he refuses to tell you where the Three are, torture him, when he tells you he hates you take his heart.

He is yours and no other shall have him.

13\. 

His body makes a wonderful battle standard.

(He can't leave you now.)


End file.
